fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuiko Nakatsukasa
Yuiko Nakatsukasa (ユイコ ナケーヒーウカザ Yuiko Nakatsukasa) ''is a mage of the legal guild Rising Tide. She was brought up in the Federal States of Sin until the age of thirteen, when she was smuggled out of the country by her parents. Due to the status of her parents, they could not simply leave as they would be pursued for treason. Yuiko was sent to live with her grandparents in the country of Fiore, in the port city of Aenon. Near to where she lived, the guild Rising Tide was set up, and after her grandparents passed away, Yuiko joined said guild. Yuiko's primary magic is Thought Projection, a magic not usually used in combat. As it is one of the two magics she knows, Yuiko has a great amount of skill in Thought Projection, and has discovered several secrets not known by many users of the magic. Because of the skill she has in the magic and the fact she does not want people pestering her to teach them, Yuiko keeps her use of the magic in public down, to hide the fact that she knows it. When she must use it, she often disguises it as something else - usually another form of illusion magic. However, to assist in her cover story, Yuiko also learned Lightning Magic. This allows her to control and manipulate electricity, and Yuiko has subsequently gone with lightning as her '"theme"; her eye patch has a lightning bolt stitched over the front for example. Her use of Lightning Magic has earned her the title '''Fulgora' (フルゴラ Furugora) the name of a lightning spirit in Fiorian Folklore. As such, lightning magic is seen by the majority of people to be her signature magic; most people believe it to be her only magic. Appearance Yuiko's usual outfit is designed to allow her to move freely in and out of combat while still keeping up a semblance of lady-like fashion. She is consistently seen wearing a hand stitched dress made from two colours of fabric; yellow and black, to represent lightning and storm clouds. This dress is rather low cut around Yuiko's chest, exposing part of her cleavage - couple with a high colour, a huge V-neck can be seen. The dress hugs Yuiko's upper body fairly well, staying close to her breasts and stomach and even follows the tapering of her waist accurately. However, around Yuiko's legs the dress becomes much looser. This allows for freedom of movement, and keeps Yuiko mobile in every situation. Around her arms, a similar situation can be found. The sleeves of the dress are slim around Yuiko's biceps and upper arm, yet they spread out around the forearm, to prevent any restriction in the movement of her hands. Personality History Magical Abilities Thought Projection Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai) is a caster magic used by Yuiko. It is a psychic magic, allowing Yuiko to, at its most basic level, create a illusionary copy of her own body. This copy is usually intangible and slightly translucent, acting as a messenger rather than having any combat use. When Yuiko first learned the magic, she created her projection by wrapping her body in a layer of magic, then keeping the shape of the layer while separating it from her own body. With more and more practice, Yuiko learned that by filling up the projection with a web of structural supports - similar in design to the inside of a bird's bones - the magic that created the 'skin' of the projection became solid. This revelation allowed Yuiko to create projections with the ability to aid her in combat. All projections, solid or not, are capable of flight due to the nature if their physical form. However, even though she could create a single combat assistant, Yuiko still had to take a few seconds to form the projection out of her own body. The process of wrapping herself in magic and separating it afterwards was too slow to be any use in combat. After spending a lot of time trying to figure out how to create clones faster, Yuiko realised that the clones didn't necessarily need to look exactly like her. By simply giving a basic humanoid shape to the clone and forming a skin out of pure energy, Yuiko's projections could be formed much faster. These projections used less magic as well, allowing Yuiko to create more than one at a time. As Yuiko's magic energy and aura naturally take a yellowish colour, this is the colour these projections take. One of the other projection skills Yuiko has discovered is that once the energy projection skill was learned, she no longer was limited purely to creating humanoid projections. By simply changing the shape of the energy skin that forms the shape of the projection, Yuiko can create projections of animals and objects at will. These require slightly more detail in their construction: creating a bear means that the teeth and claws need to have the sharpness they have in real life, in order to have the full strength and effect of a real bear. These non-standard projections usually appear to be formed of energy, however Yuiko did eventually discover she could form a realistic skin for them, creating what appeared to be physical objects and creatures at will. Obviously, this technique takes ever so slightly longer to form, but in certain situations it is imperative a detailed object is created. Yuiko has been observed creating all manner of objects, from swords and guns to walls and boxes, as well as an entire menagerie of animal life: dogs, cats, horses, birds, lizards, sharks and much more. A massive drawback of these constructs is that they require a constant supply of magic energy to remain in the world. This takes the form of separating off a segment of Yuiko's magic origin, which is used as the battery for a certain projection. For example, when Yuiko forms her perfect clone, that has her exact physical strength and magical abilities, it directly halves her magic origin, one half being used to support her own magic and the other being used to create, control and sustain the projection. Weaker projections, with less detail and strength obviously require less magic power and so are less of a drain on Yuiko's origin. * Exemplum ''(Copy):' ** '''Exemplum Hominum '''(Human Copy):' ** '''Exemplum Tenuem '(Phantom Copy):''' * '''Apparatibus ''(Equipment):' ** '''Apparatu Hominum '''("Human" Equipment):' ** '''Apparatu Tenuem '("Phantom" Equipment):''' * '''Animalis ''(Animal):' ** '''Animalis Homo '''("Human" Animal):' ** '''Imago Animalis '("Phantom" Animal):''' Lightning Magic Physical Abilities Characteristics * '''Immense Strength: As a part of her training as a mage, Yuiko spent a lot of time tempering her body. This physical strength has proved to be a huge assistance in battle many times. Yuiko's strength allows her to smash through walls and crack trees even when she isn't wielding one of her weapons, making her a formidable opponent when both equipped with weapons or simply using her body as a weapon * Exceptional Speed: Ways of Combat * General Weapons Prowess: Yuiko has displayed the ability to handle a variety of weapons in a fight. This is due to her ability to access many different weapons at will through the use of her Thought Projection. Yuiko has been seen handling conventional weapons, such as swords, spears and axes, as well as more exotic weapons like the kusarigama, sansetsukon or sheng biao. The variety of weapons Yuiko can wield and the speed with which she can change between them - almost as quick as thought itself - makes Yuiko a formidable armed combatant. When she is really trying, and uses her fighting style to its maximum capacity, Yuiko is capable of taking down an opponent in a myriad of ways, all based around her ability to wield many weapons; occasionally at the same time. * Unarmed Combat Skill: Despite her ability to conjure a huge variety of weapons, Yuiko is still a powerful hand-to-hand fighter. Even when unable to wield her weaponry Yuiko is able to fight on par with and even overpower some formidable fighters; she knocked out Theo Zywicki in eight seconds when they had a no-magic sparring match. Her unarmed fighting style is predominantly Capoeira and Taekwondo, with elements of Krav Maga. The flow of Yuiko's fights clearly show her Capoeira skills - she has been likened to a fish swimming around a whale, caught in the slipstream but never being eaten. In this manner, Yuiko syncs herself to her opponent, allowing them to attack and tire themself out while she dodges and learns the patterns they fall into during a fight. The Taekwondo side of her fighting can be then seen, as once she has synced with them Yuiko will unleash a barrage of powerful kicks and punches to a variety of areas on her opponents body - areas that are seen as 'vitals' and are extremely painful when hit. Equipment Keraunós Trivia * Yuiko's first name means "Thoughtful" a reference to her primary magic. * Image is of Marie Mjolnir, from Soul Eater. * Many thanks to Liza for the concept with Thought Projection, love youuu~